


a different point of view

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, No Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Thor, the queen of Asgard, and some other things seen from the point of view of the man called Bruce Banner.





	a different point of view

**Author's Note:**

> this might be out of character? i want to watch/rewatch the hulk movies, but for now, i only have the avengers (2012? 2011?), thor: ragnarok and the post-credits scene of iron man 3 to base myself on when it comes to his character. so even if this is not out of character, or at least not long enough to be, i'm warning just in case.
> 
> prompt of today: fingering. i wonder, did i get it right?
> 
> i also want to rewatch age of ultron and civil war but not gonna lie. i'm scared of what they can contain.
> 
> this is unrevised!

Bruce has never went far and he has no desire regarding that. Penetration aside, he likes any type of sex just fine.

And, well, Thor has never been fingered. He likes to please her. Not a priority, but whenever the opportunity arises (sex, mostly) he works on that.

Role-playing wasn’t something he used to do often, just three times, if anything. He likes the role of a Doctor who’s examining his patient.

(Sometimes, they rub themselves over each other, but that is not a talk for now.)

The hint of green on his eyes goes away after this scene ends.

**Author's Note:**

> bruce not having pleasing thor as a priority depends on the situation. when it comes to sex or if he's doing/wants to do something to thor, it IS one. in other situations his main priority is keeping in control, not necessarily of the hulk, but as much as he can of his thoughts. context that was on my mind for that: he's trying to keep motivated about living, grasping to whatever positivity he can, but having his moments of doubt and things like that.
> 
> i suppose you could read the 'never went far' line as did it at least once in the past but didn't did it again, for whatever reason. or just Never did it at all. in case it felt a bit hard to understand it or something like that, the three times = just three times in the past.


End file.
